Masato Sayuri
!Suggestions for improvement are very welcome! Sayuri Masato (真人サユリ, Masato Sayuri) is an rpc created for the Naruto universe by SubarashiiSayuri. She is an Chūnin-level Kunoichi from Shimogakure. In Part I she moved to Konohagakure to help at the Chūnin Exams. With her teammates Shinji Bikou, Riku Kuromori and Hananori Kotoba she is forming Team Hananori. Background Sayuri was born in Riri no Kuni (land of lilies) and was raised by her mother and father who was the feudal lord of Riri no Kuni. It is a very small land and has no ninja village. It is like the land of Iron, a land of Samurai. When Sayuri was 5 years old her parents were divorced. Sayuri, her 2 years older brother Jirobe, and her mother moved to Shimogakure to stay with relatives. Shimogakure is a very cold and secluded village just south west of Kumogakure. It lies in the middle of a glacial lake and you can just reach it by walking over the bridge, but the bridge is well protected. Shimogakure also shares borders with Yugakure and Kumogakure. In Shimogakure Sayuri met two of her future teammates, Shinji Bikou and Riku Kuromori. They lived there for a year until a civil war broke out in Shimogakure and Sayuri, Jirobe and their mother moved again, this time to Konohagakure. In Konohagakure she and her brother went to the academy and became Genin. But before they could become part of any teams they moved back to Shimogakure. Back in Shimogakure Sayuri formed a team with Shinji Bikou, Riku Kuromori and Hananori Kotoba with Susume Suguni as Sensei. They were a special team, responsible for protecting the bridge which leads over the glacial lake to Shimogakure. Personality As a child Sayuri was shy and quiet. She never really had many friends. Her behavior changed when she met Riku and Shinji. She became more open and started to talk much more. Sayuri never really knew why she wanted to be a ninja until a mission her team had to complete. Team Susume had to fight a cold hearted ninja who violently killed all of his teammates. Somehow they managed to defeat him and Sayuri knew why she wanted to be a ninja and what kind of ninja. She never wanted to be a cold-hearted ninja who just fights for missions but one who fights to protect her village and the people she loves. From that day on Sayuri was a ninja by conviction. She later grows up to be the kind of person that loves to smile and can nearly always be seen with a smile on her face. She is still a ninja by conviction and is very hardworking. Sayuri is nice and trustful but is always told to be more suspicious because her niceness could someday be her undoing. She is rarely listening to commands of her team captain and is getting in trouble because of that. That's the naive and annoying side of her personality. Therefore she is often punished by her team captain Hananori (He's the captain of his team when they moved to Konoha, Susume didn't come with them because he said they were old enough to take care of themselves.). He forces her to do D-Rank missions in her free time like babysitting, cleaning toilets and stuff like that. Sayuri is scared of deep water. In her childhood she once fell in a lake and almost drowned. But as she grows older she was able to overcome that fear. Appearance Sayuri has long, brown hair, which is held by two hairclips, blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a Shimogakure headband around her neck and a black ribbon around her right upper arm. Her top has two white stripes and white points on it and a long and a short sleeve. She also wears a beige coloured belt and a skirt which has the same color like her top, under it she wears black shorts. Also she wears black/blue long boots with a blue border. Abilities Mostly Sayuri is using Ken-Jutsu (swords art). But she is also using Nin-Jutsu and Tai-Jutsu. In contrast she isn't good at using Gen-Jutsu. Her nature types are water and wind. She is using them together to make a huge hurricane. But she can just use this jutsu once in a fight, because it takes much chakra. After using it a second time she'd be very exhausted and not able to fight properly. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc In this arc Sayuri and her team appeared for the first time. As they walked trough the streets of Konohagakure Sayuri got lost and was found by Ibiki Morino who thought she was a spy. She denied it and grabbed the arm of a random stranger that accidentally walked by. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow: In the beginning of the Movie Sayuri and her Team can be seen in the background at the cinema. Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel: Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom: Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds: Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire: Naruto Shippūden 4: The lost Tower: Naruto Shippūden 5: Blood Prison: Naruto Shippūden 6: Road to Ninja: Sayuri and her Team appear in Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. Sayuri became a quiet and mostly emotionless girl. In the Movie she is in an relationship with her Teammate Hananori Kotoba and has a daughter with him. Since she got her daughter Chinatsu she gave up on being a ninja and teaches at the academy. She also isn't fighting with swords anymore, but she is using genjutsu now. Trivia According to the databook(s): * Her name, Sayuri, means "small lily" * Sayuri's hobbies are sleeping, training, taking walks and meeting her friends. She also likes to read poetry. * Her favorite food is Bento, Ramen, Onigiri and Sweets, while her least favourite foods are Natto and pickled vegetables * Sayuri has completet 108 official missions in total: 32 D-rank, 29 C-rank, 23 B-rank, 15 A-rank, 9 S-rank * Her favourite word is "flower" (花, Hana) * Her favourite season is spring because of the flowers. * Her favourite quote is: "Don't postpone something on tomorrow if you can do it today." (あなたが今日できることを明日には移動しないこと, Anata ga kyo dekiru koto o ashita ni wa ido shinai koto) Reference All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Tv-Tokyo for the screenshots and pictures (unless I drew them myself). Photobucket DeviantArt Facebook Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Shimogakure Category:Konohagakure